Her Wedding Day
by Mord-Sith Rahl
Summary: Sarah's thoughts on the day of her wedding. Short oneshot. Sequel planned.


Summary: Sarah's thoughts on the day of her wedding. Short one-shot. Idea for sequel planned.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Could she be insane?

Could her disillusions finally have made her snap?

She was barely twenty-two and she was marrying the man she loved. He was young, rich, tall, dark, and handsome; every girl's dream guy. She loved him and he loved her. They would be eternally happy together.

Sarah stood up straighter in front of the full length mirror in her dressing room as she waited for the time for her to walk down the isle. She squared her shoulders and frowned in concentration.

She was _not _crazy.

She was in the most elegant wedding dress she could have ever thought possible from mortal hands and—

Wait, why just mortal? What other kind of person where there?

She was in the most elegant dress she could have ever thought possible holding a bouquet of her favorite flowers; white calla lilies and sunflowers.

"Five minutes Miss Williams," the wedding planner announced popping her head in the door crack.

Sarah nodded at the mirror looking at her feet upon the raised dais upon which she stood. She looked back up and pulled her veil over her beautifully painted face. She smiled through the material.

"I, Sarah Williams, hereby do take Paris Grady as my lawfully wedded husband," Sarah whispered to her reflection. Sarah should have been ecstatic on her wedding day, but all she could feel was that something was wrong. She felt foreign in these clothes and her skin. She felt like she didn't belong.

But she loved Paris and she couldn't wait to marry him.

Then why was she thinking about another man?

"No," she told herself, "snap out of it Sarah. That was just a dream. You are a grown woman now and you need to start thinking like one. Childhood fantasies do not suit you. You made him up to grow up, and now you have so _forget him!_" she hissed. "None of that could have possibly happened. You needed something to help you and now it is time to grow up. You are getting married to a handsome, and very rich might I add, young man who is head-over-heels in love with you that you love back. What could be better?" A tall, pale, and handsome king... "Traitor," Sarah hissed at her reflection.

Taking a deep breath Sarah looked down at her dress swishing it around her legs. A smile tugged at her lips. She would forget her childhood fantasies and obsessions and focus on the man awaiting her right now. She couldn't believe her luck! THE Paris Grady! The famous pianist!

Sarah had met him when she was visiting a museum in New York where she was studying art and music. She too was striving to be a great pianist. Grady had stood behind her as she studied a painting by Van Gogh; Starry Night, and had startled her by commenting on the painter's unique style. He also mentioned that it made him think of the rich sound of the piano as it swirled through the air drawing attention with its beauty. He had laughed making a joke that he wished he could play as well as Van Gogh could paint. Sarah's eyes had sparkled as she realized who was before her. Before she knew it they were at a small bistro discussing music and Sarah's dream of becoming a pianist. And, to her even greater surprise, Sarah soon found herself dating THE Paris Grady and becoming practically his protégé. A few years later found her on her wedding day.

Sarah was thrilled and excited to be here on this day with the man she loved, but something was nagging at her heart and mind. Or rather, someONE. No matter how she tried she could not stop thinking about him. She wiped her eyes under the veil carefully so as to not smear her makeup. She would not think of him, she would not think of him, she would not think of him...

"I am the damn bride and I am marrying my groom," she told herself sternly as she glared at her reflection.

"I'm glad to hear that honey, because I've got to take you to him right now," her father said from the door smiling at his beautiful little girl. Not so little anymore, he told himself. And that she wasn't.

"Oh daddy," Sarah smiled. She stepped off the dais and took her father's offered arm. She thought he looked handsome in his tux and told him so./

"Oh, stop it," he blushed.

Sarah smiled to herself not wanting to wait another moment before seeing her future husband. When she heard the March beginning she squared her shoulders, breathed deeply, and entered the room.


End file.
